


Coming Up a Little Short

by That_Geek



Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: With a baby on the way there are just certain things Kathryn has to get help with.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Coming Up a Little Short

A heavily pregnant Kathryn Janeway teetered on her toes as she tried to hang a sprig of mistletoe at the highest point of an arch. She groaned; her hand coming down to rest on her swollen stomach, her other arm shaking slightly as it reached up. 

"Oh damn it" she mumbled taking her arm down and rubbing her stomach, "why do you feel it necessary to kick my bladder all day long, young lady?" Kathryn asked her bump before making her way to the toilet. 

=/\=

Chakotay entered his home after a long day, the school semester was ending so all the deadlines were being met, which meant his marking workload was going up. He took off his coat and hung it up as he always did but when he turned he came face to face with a huge wreath, it was a deep green with a snow effect throughout; blue baubbles with tiny holographic projections inside adorning it. He smiled and then opened the door. 

"You're home" Kathryn smiled and walked over to him gently kissing his cheek. 

"Are you buttering me up? Did we adopt another dog" Chakotay looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Shortly after they had wed, Chakotay had been commissioned off planet and had had to leave for 3 months and returned home to find Kathryn had adopted a dog called Mavis and she had kissed his cheek just like she did now. 

"Would I dare…I am almost 9 months pregnant a new dog is the last thing I could handle, Mavis is at my sister's because I can't keep an eye on her properly" Kathryn scoffed aand walked towards the kitchen, Chakotay followed but was stopped short under the arch with a hand on his chest. He looked down at his wife and she smiled, and produced a sprig of mistletoe. Chakotay grinned, with a quick quirk of his eyebrow leaned in. 

"No dear. You need to hang it up," Chakotays shoulders fell slightly, and he looked at the sprig, "Please take it, I need the bathroom again" Kathryn rolled her eyes and scuttled off to the bathroom all but throwing the sprig at him. He hung it from the sealing with ease. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: The feast Before Us


End file.
